A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reglazable window assembly of the type suitable for use on a motor vehicle such as a public bus or train. More specifically, the invention relates to a window assembly having a window panel surrounded by a window frame that may be removed from the motor vehicle to allow for the servicing or replacement of the window panel.
B. Discussion of Prior Art
Motor vehicles used for public transportation, such as buses and trains, often are subjected to vandalism by passengers. A particularly costly form of vandalism is the application of graffiti to the glass windows by the passengers, by scratching, painting or other means.
Typically, mass transit passenger windows are designed to provide: (1) the passengers with a view of the motor vehicle's route; (2) insulation to improve the efficiency of heating and cooling systems; and (3) safety features including safety glass and egress in the event of an accident. To these ends, the windows typically include a window panel of safety glass, often double-paned for insulation, surrounded by an egress frame that is constructed of metal and removably secured in an opening in the vehicle wall. The panel may include a seal, usually composed of rubber, that is fitted between the window glass and the egress frame. The seal prevents rattling of the glass within the frame and provides a tight insulating seal. In a conventional window construction, the opening in the vehicle wall is defined by a backframe secured to the vehicle structure and receiving the egress frame, which is hinged on the backframe for swinging outwardly away from the vehicle wall to an open position when released from the inside of the vehicle.
The vandalism performed upon mass transit windows can include graffiti carved into the window glass, thereby interfering with the view for later passengers, or removal of the seal from between the glass and the frame. Once a window has been vandalized, it is necessary to repair the window, and usually is necessary to replace it. The costs of repairing and replacing such windows is very high due both to the cost of the materials and the cost of labor. Presently, a damaged window of the conventional type must be removed and repaired away from the vehicle.
Attempts have been made to reduce the costs of such repair by covering the interior surfaces of the windows with protective sheets of replaceable material. Such sheets, known as "sacrificial panels", are typically secured to the frame by so-called "tamper-proof" brackets, which do not, in fact, provide total protection. Replacing the sheets is less costly than replacing the window glass. One such window having sacrificial panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207.
While the sacrificial panels were initially thought to reduce the cost of vandalism, vandals more recently have been circumventing the sheets by cutting through them to the glass or by removing the retaining brackets. As a result, public transportation authorities still are burdened with the cost of replacing and/or repairing glass windows and seals. Thus, the need exists for an improved reglazable window that can be repaired and replaced with reduced labor and material costs.